1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus and a test method thereof.
2. Related Art
Advances in technology have led to increases in integration degree and capacities of semiconductor memory apparatuses. This has led to an increase in the challenges faced during the fabrication process.
In many cases, following the fabrication of a semiconductor memory apparatus, a test process is performed to detect defective cells in the semiconductor memory apparatus.
The test process may be performed at a wafer level or at a package level. The increases in degree of integration and capacity of the semiconductor memory apparatuses have led to an increase in the number of test target memory cells per wafer or per packaged chip.